You Lied
by SuperWG
Summary: High school AU. Vegeta, the new student in high school, is interested in Bulma. But there's some information that he doesn't want to tell her, as it might result in her not being interested in him. Can he find a way to tell her the truth? Bulma/Vegeta. Vegeta is a bit more mellow in this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes- Hey guys! I have a new story for you guys. This time, I'll try my hand at a high school AU! The main pairing is Bulma and Vegeta, so fans of that pairing will like this. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **You Lied**

 **Chapter 1**

Goku and Krillin hoisted their backpacks over their shoulders as they stood up to exit the school bus. Stepping off onto the sidewalk in front of their school, they engaged in light conversation.

"You know, Goku, not that I don't enjoy your company, but I still don't understand why your brother doesn't just drive you to school. I mean, you both go here, and he has a car." Krillin told his friend.

"Raditz is kind of mean about his car." Goku said sadly. But then he smiled. "Oh well, at least I get to ride to school with my friend!"

"Oh Goku, always looking on the bright side." Krillin sighed, admiring his friend's optimism.

"Hello Kakarot. Krillin." A boy said coming up to the two of them.

"Hey Vegeta." Goku replied. "I kind of wish you didn't always use my real name, though. It sounds kind of dumb to me, you know?"

Vegeta was the newest person in their group. He had just started going to their high school at the start of that year, which was a few months prior. Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha, who were all sophomores, had become friends with him rather quickly. Vegeta was interested in becoming a professional photographer when he grew up, and loved working with digital images. He had come from another country and had a decently interesting background. One of their other friends, Bulma, was thinking of dating him, but wasn't sure if she wanted to leave Yamcha, whom she was currently dating. Vegeta was somewhat proud, but otherwise friendly enough. But he loved to mess with Goku by calling him by his real name, Kakarot. Goku was his nickname.

As was usually the case, Yamcha would be the last of their guy friends to arrive.

The boys continued their walk into the school. They all had homeroom together, so they usually walked to class as a group. Usually their female friends slash respective girlfriends have meet up with them by now, though. It didn't take long for the boys to spot them.

"Hey, there the girls are." Krillin said, pointing to where they were.

"What's wrong with Bulma?" Goku asked.

Their three female friends were somewhat huddled together. Bulma appeared to be crying. Chi Chi, Goku's girlfriend, was rubbing a hand on Bulma's back, seemingly trying to console her. Eighteen, Krillin's girlfriend, was handing Bulma some tissues from the box which she was holding. The three girls and the three guys (four once Vegeta joined them) always hung out as a group. But today, something had obviously upset Bulma.

"Bulma, what's wrong?" Krillin asked gently. Bulma paused her sobbing briefly(no pun intended) to acknowledge the boys.

"Yamcha cheated on me!" She wailed, resuming her crying.

"What? Really?" Goku stammered.

"I- I don't think Yamcha would do that." Krillin said. Krillin was closer with Yamcha than any of the rest were. But Bulma suddenly shoved a printed out picture in his face.

"See for yourself!" She roared.

Krillin grabbed at the paper, pulling it off of his face, and studied it. Sure enough, the photo on the paper showed Yamcha kissing another girl. Eighteen handed Krillin two more printed out photos, each showing Yamcha kissing a different girl.

"What an asshole." The blonde spat.

Krillin passed the pictures around for Goku and Vegeta to see. Goku took a look at them and gave them back to Krillin. Vegeta looked at them for slightly longer before handing them back.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bulma." Krillin said, handing the pictures back to her. He didn't know what else to say.

And it was at that moment, the worst possible moment, that said cheater chose to arrive. They all heard the hurried footsteps as Yamcha ran up to them.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I was doing a lot of homework last night. Hey- is everything okay?" He asked.

The group all turned accusing glares his way. Well, the girls and Goku did, anyway. Krillin and Vegeta just looked at him.

"Yamcha, how could you?!" Bulma raged through her tears.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"You cheated on me!" The young woman seethed.

"What? No! I'd never do that-" Yamcha tried to defend.

"Shut up! We already have the pictures." Eighteen cut him off.

"Pictures?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

Bulma shoved the pictures in his face not unlike she did Goku a couple of minutes ago. Yamcha looked at them and his eyes went wide, as if he were surprised.

"I can't believe I trusted you! I wanted to go out with Vegeta, but I didn't because I thought you were worth my time. Well guess what? I was wrong. We are done, Yamcha! Don't ever call me again!" She yelled at the startled boy.

"That goes for all of us." Eighteen added. "If you bother any of us again, I'll kick your ass."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Yamcha!" Chi Chi scolded.

"But Bulma-" Yamcha tried again.

"But nothing!" This time it was Chi Chi who cut him off. "You don't deserve Bulma!" Yamcha looked horrified.

"Krillin, Goku, do something!" He cried desperately.

"I don't know what to say, Yamcha." Krillin told him. "You shouldn't have cheated on Bulma."

"But I didn't!" The scarred boy insisted.

"Yamcha, you've crossed the line. Bulma doesn't deserve what you've done to her." Goku told him firmly. He opened his mouth to reply when Bulma cut him off.

"Just leave me alone!" Bulma shouted at him, stomping away. The others followed her. Vegeta cast one look back at the boy, and then followed the others.

Once the group got far away enough from Yamcha, Chi Chi put her hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bulma. You don't need him." She assured her friend. Then she smiled. "Did you say earlier that you wanted to go out with Vegeta?"

"Huh? I said that?!" Bulma screeched.

"Yeah." Eighteen replied.

Vegeta looked down bashfully. He actually wanted to go out with Bulma, but hadn't said anything because he didn't want to pressure her into leaving Yamcha. It seemed now he didn't have to.

"Come on, Vegeta. Why don't you spend a little time with Bulma, here?" Goku asked with a smile. "At least cheer her up after what Yamcha did to her. Who knows, maybe you two might totally hit it off."

"Well, I guess I could. She seems like a nice person." Vegeta replied.

"Really? Okay, lets hang out after school today!" Bulma quickly agreed.

Chi Chi smiled seemingly at seeing Bulma cheer up so quickly. The gang all then went to their homeroom class, with Bulma and Vegeta looking forward to the new possibilities.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of Chapter 1. There's only four or five chapters to this one, so it'll be short. By the way, I'm finishing up the long fight in my next chapter of Cut: Super Saiyan. That will be out soon, so stay tuned for that. As for this story, it will be different from what people are expecting, but it will be Bulma/Vegeta. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes- Hey guys! We've got chapter 2 of this fic here. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **You Lied**

 **Chapter 2**

It had been a month since the day Bulma and Yamcha broke up. Bulma had been spending a lot of time with Vegeta, and just recently, the two began to date. All of their friends seemed very happy for them. Today, the two were hanging out at Bulma's house. The two of them had just taken some beautiful pictures of nature, and Vegeta was going to see if he could enhance the photos.

"Wow, Vegeta, you're a genius when it comes to these photo edits!" Bulma told him in amazement.

"Oh, um, I guess..." Vegeta responded, looking down.

"What's wrong, Vegeta? It seems like something has been kind of bothering you lately?" Bulma asked.

"Oh not much, I'm just nervous about this project that I've been assigned to work with Kakarot on. It doesn't seem like he'll take it seriously and my grades are important to me." Vegeta said, not quite being honest.

"Don't worry about that. Goku knows when to buckle down and do what he needs to. Trust me, I know him. Besides, Krillin's in the group too, and if anyone knows how to get Goku to step up, it's him." Bulma assured Vegeta.

It was true. Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin had been put together for a group project, and were to meet at Krillin's house later that day. But that wasn't what was bothering Vegeta. He was currently withholding important information from Bulma. At first it had been out of selfishness, but now he was afraid of what would happen when he told her. He decided he would talk to the boys about it later.

"Thanks, Bulma. I think I should be going now, though. I need to meet up with them in about an hour, but there's something I need to do at my house first." He told her.

"Okay, then. I'll see you at school tomorrow, and good luck with your project!" She told him as they waved their goodbyes.

When Vegeta got home, he set his backpack down without unpacking anything, since he'd just have to pack it back up to take to Krillin's house. Instead, he made his way to the study where his father sat.

"Hello, Vegeta. How was your day at school?" His father asked him.

"It wasn't bad. I have to go to a friend's house for a project." Vegeta told his father.

"That sounds nice. Say, Vegeta, it seems like something's been on your mind lately. Do you want to talk about it?" His father asked.

"Actually, yes, I do."

Vegeta described the situation to his father. He was hoping that he could get some advice on how to handle it, and how to break this news to Bulma. His father listened, nodding thoughtfully as he heard the details. When Vegeta was done, his father sighed.

"Son, you need to find a way to tell her the truth." He said.

"I know, father. But how?" Vegeta asked, worried.

"You care for her, yes? Then you should be the one to tell her. If she hears it from someone else, she may lose her trust in you. But if you are honest, and tell her the truth, she will understand. Remember, as long as you come clean to her, you're not the one who has done anything wrong." Vegeta's father informed him.

Vegeta nodded, although he had no idea how he was going to do that. His father offered him a reassuring smile as Vegeta went to retrieve his backpack and headed for the door.

"Thank you father. I am going to meet my group for the project now." Vegeta said as he walked out.

The walk to Krillin's house offered nice scenery, and it was the perfect thing to relieve some of the stress Vegeta had been feeling. At least now, he'd be able to work on their project with a calm mind before he talked to them about what was on his mind. He actually had spent a good amount of his time with Bulma looking at nature, sometimes not bothering to snap photos. He hadn't been able to look at it on his way from Bulma's because he had still been too wound up.

When at last he reached Krillin's house, he walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. Krillin was the one who answered.

"Hey, Vegeta. We were waiting on you." Krillin said. "It's not like you to be late."

"I needed to talk to my father about something." Vegeta quickly said.

"Oh, okay. Well, Goku, in the living room. We had a little snack while we were waiting, so if you want to grab something from the kitchen, you're more than welcome to. After that, we'll get started." Krillin explained.

Vegeta went to the kitchen to see what snacks they had. He ended up grabbing a small bag of Cheese-its. They weren't his favorite snack, but he preferred them to anything else that was there. Once he ate them, he joined Krillin and Goku in the living room to work on their project.

About an hour later, they were finished all the work they had to do for that day.

"Oh man, I'm starving. Anyone want to grab something to eat?" Goku suggested.

"Um, Goku, we don't have any money. How are we going to pay?" Krillin asked, laughing.

"Oh yeah. Aw man, I'll have to wait for my Mom to come home and cook." Goku complained.

Vegeta watched the harmless exchange, not wanting to interrupt it, but he knew he had to at some point.

"I actually need to tell you both something." Vegeta started.

"Okay, sure. What is it?" Goku asked.

"Listen, Goku. This is something I need to be honest with Bulma about, but I have no idea how. I didn't say anything to her about it before because I was interested in her, and my selfish desires got the best of me." Vegeta said slowly.

Goku and Krillin perked up. They knew that if Vegeta was calling Goku by his nickname instead of his real one, it was something serious.

"Alright, we're all ears." Krillin announced.

"As you two know, I do a lot with photo editing, and I am very familiar with the Photoshop application." Vegeta said.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with Bulma?" Goku asked.

"That day when she showed us the photos of Yamcha kissing those other girls, I saw right through them. They weren't real; the photos were fabricated." Vegeta explained.

"Fabricated photos? What do you mean?" Krillin asked, confused.

"Someone used Photoshop's cut and paste tool to make it look like he was kissing other girls when he never did. He didn't cheat on Bulma. Yamcha was set up."

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of chapter 2. Turns out Yamcha isn't a cheater after all. But what does this mean? How is Vegeta supposed to explain to Bulma that he kept this from her? Will she be upset? And who was the one who made the fake photos? To be continued. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes- Hey guys! I've been a bit busy with the holidays and all, but the third chapter of this story is finally here! I tried to get the emotional tension in this chapter just right. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **You Lied**

 **Chapter 3**

Yamcha sighed and placed his head on his hands as he sat on the sofa in the hotel he and his dad were staying in for the trip they were on. He had been looking forward to it all year, but now that it was here, he could hardly enjoy himself. With what was going on with him and his friends, no, former friends, for the last month, he just wanted to scream. Somehow, someone had made it look like he cheated on Bulma, which he would never do. None of the group believed him, though. Well, Krillin seemed like he sort of believed him, as he had always been closer to Yamcha than the rest of the group was. Yamcha tried calling him about two or three times, but Eighteen answered every one of them and threatened to beat him up if he called again.

And he wouldn't have lost his head if Bulma decided she wanted to be with that new kid, Vegeta. Yamcha had nothing against him, and he wanted Bulma to be happy no matter who she was with. But to lose all of his friends over this false cheating thing was another matter entirely.

"It isn't fair." He grumbled. "I would never cheat on Bulma."

 **\- Back at Krillin's house -**

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"You mean this whole time, Yamcha was innocent?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Vegeta replied.

"Why did you wait until now to tell us?!" Krillin demanded. Him and Yamcha had been best friends. He wasn't happy about him taking the fall for something he didn't do.

"I… I was selfish. I knew Bulma was interested in me, and I liked her, but if she knew the truth, she might have chosen Yamcha. I should have been honest, but I wasn't." Vegeta explained ruefully.

"Vegeta, you have to tell Bulma." Goku said.

"I know that, that's why I'm talking to you about it. But how? How can I tell her without her hating me?" Vegeta asked worriedly.

"Listen, I'm sure if you tell her yourself, she will forgive you. She may be angry, but she won't cut all ties with you if you come clean. But if she finds out from someone else, I can't guarantee that." Goku said.

Vegeta sighed and looked down. This would be tough, but he would have to just do it and put his fears aside. He'd go see Bulma and tell her immediately.

"Will you guys at least come with me for backup?" He asked them.

"We can, but you owe Yamcha a serious apology. We all do." Krillin said.

"I know, poor Yamcha. But he's still on that trip with his dad that he went on this week. We won't be able to apologize until after he gets back." Goku said.

Vegeta pulled out his cell phone and called Bulma.

"Hello?" Bulma answered.

"Bulma, it's me." Vegeta answered.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" She asked.

"Listen, can you come to Krillin's house? We have something important to talk to you about." He said gravely.

"Okay, I guess I'll be right over."

She hung up after that. Vegeta took a deep breath and braced himself. It was only a few short minutes before Bulma arrived. Once she got in and they all sat down in the living room, Vegeta made his confession.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Vegeta said ruefully after he told her what was going on.

"Vegeta, how could you?! All this time we were ignoring him and telling him we hate him, and he didn't even do it!" Bulma exclaimed. She sighed. "I appreciate that you at least told me, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook."

Vegeta looked down. He knew he had done wrong.

"Bulma, he looks really sorry." Goku told her. "Everyone makes mistakes, but I think Vegeta's learned his lesson."

"And how long have you two known about this?" She asked Goku and Krillin.

"He just told us today. To be honest I'm not too happy with him myself, but Goku's right. What Vegeta did was wrong, but not worth ending a friendship over." Krillin answered. "I can't say I'll be so forgiving to whoever did this, though."

"Yeah, Krillin, we need to find out who edited those photos. What they did should be considered harassment. Tomorrow morning, we're going to the principal." Bulma declared.

"You still have the photos, Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully they can help the principal catch this hooligan." She replied.

"We'll go with you." Krillin told her.

"Yeah. Listen Bulma, you'll need to go to the principal, but who was it who gave them to you in the first place?" Goku asked.

"Chi Chi and Eighteen had it when I met them in school that morning. I'll ask them where they got it, but we need to go to the principal first." Bulma said. "Since we would need proof, even if we found out who it originated from, we'd still need to know what computer it was done on."

"But what if it was done on a computer outside of school?" Krillin asked.

"If it was done outside of school, there's nothing we can do. The school can't take action against anyone unless it was done on school property." Vegeta answered.

"Okay, so we have the plan, right? The four of us meet before school tomorrow and go to the principal's office. I'll bring the photos." Bulma said.

"Alright, let's do it!" Krillin said excitedly.

 **\- The next day -**

Bulma had the phony photos clutched tightly in her hand as she and the boys approached the principal's office. Goku knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the principal opened it and greeted the four students warmly.

"Hello, what can I do for you kids today? I must admit it's a bit early for visitors." The principal said.

Bulma handed him the photos.

"These photos are fake and slanderous. We were hoping you could find out who did it and maybe see to it that they're punished." She told him.

"You believe these were created in school?" The principal asked her.

"Yes, we do." She said. The principal looked at the photos and squinted.

"Yes, they're definitely fabricated. Let's take a look and see if any of our computers were used after class was over." The principal said.

In the next few minutes, they found out that the photos were created on a computer station in classroom 115. There were several classrooms with computers, but three of them were shown to have been used unauthorized, and when checking the activity history of the three, a match for the photos was found on the computer station in room 115.

"Unfortunately, the cameras were down during that period, so finding out who it was might take a little bit. But rest assured, we will get to the bottom of this." The principal told them.

By the time the investigation was finished for the morning, classes were about to start. Neither Chi Chi or Eighteen were in her lunch period this semester, so she didn't see either of them until just before her last class for the day. Chi Chi was the first one she saw.

"Hey Chi Chi!" Bulma called. Chi Chi turned around.

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" She said.

"Listen, where did you guys get those photos of Yamcha cheating on me?" Bulma asked.

"Huh, why? You're not thinking of going back to him, are you?" Chi Chi asked seriously.

"Yamcha didn't cheat on me!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Bulma, you can't believe his lies-" Chi Chi started but Bulma cut her off.

"Vegeta told me! He knew as soon as he saw them, but because he was afraid of me choosing Yamcha over him, he kept quiet about it until yesterday. The principal also said they were fake." Bulma explained. Chi Chi sighed.

"The principal!?" Chi Chi asked, shocked. "Bulma, I hate to tell you this, but Eighteen showed me the photos. She said she took them herself the day before."

Bulma didn't say anything, she just ran. She wanted to hurry and get to her last class before she had a meltdown.

"Bulma wait!" Chi Chi called after her, but she kept running. She suddenly bumped into someone.

"Bulma?" The person asked. It was Eighteen. Bulma looked at her and took on a stern expression.

"Eighteen, I'm going to ask you something and you need to tell me the truth." Bulma said. "Where did you get those photos of Yamcha kissing other girls?"

"Chi Chi gave them to me the morning we showed them to you. She told me she took them herself." Eighteen explained.

"So Chi Chi said she took them?" Bulma asked. "Because she said that you told her that you took them."

"No, I didn't see him myself. He tried calling Krillin a few times after, but no, I didn't actually see him. Why, Bulma? What's going on?" Eighteen asked, concerned.

"Because the photos were fake." Bulma stated.

"They were? Bulma, are you sure?" Eighteen asked.

"Yes, both Vegeta and the principal said so. Vegeta knew but didn't tell us until yesterday." Bulma replied.

"I didn't know..." Eighteen started.

"Look, I'll call you and Chi Chi after class and we'll get this straightened out. I'm too stressed out to deal with this now." Bulma said.

Without waiting for a reply, Bulma walked briskly away to her last class. Even as she formulated a quick plan on how to find out who the guilty party was, sadness and betrayal threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't believe one of her friends did this.

 **Author's Notes- So That's the end of chapter 3. Just to be clear, when the gang finds out which one of them did this, that person is going to be absolutely fucked. Unless I make a separate chapter with the others all apologizing to Yamcha, the next chapter will be the last one. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes- Hey guys! The last chapter is finally here! I've been wondering, is it against the TOS here to have an alternate account, assuming you're not trolling with it? I want to write a story that doesn't really belong with my other ones. Anyway, let's get to the story. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **You Lied**

 **Chapter 4**

After the last class, Bulma sent both Chi Chi and Eighteen a text in their group chat.

 _The principal was able to find out what computer that the fabricated photos were made from and what room. We're going to be there while he checks a few last minute things. Meet us in there in five minutes._

She texted the boys and told them to meet her in the main office. Five minutes later, the principal led Bulma, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta to the room.

"We should really start locking these doors after hours." The principal remarked.

"Yea, that would prevent things like this from happening." Goku responded as the principal opened the door.

Chi Chi was waiting for them in the room as Bulma instructed. Eighteen hadn't gotten there yet. The principal walked around to one of the computer stations and turned the computer on. He took a seat, sifting through the saved documents. It took a good ten minutes before he found what he was looking for. Soon enough, he had all three Photo-shop documents pulled up, and he printed a copy of each one out. Eighteen never arrived.

"Alright, we need to head back to my office." The principal told them.

"Okay. Krillin, text Eighteen and tell her to just meet us at the office." Bulma said to Krillin.

Krillin did as he was told, and the group headed back towards the office. This time, Eighteen was waiting for them in the office. The principal sat behind his desk as the students each took a seat.

"Okay, now we need to get a statement from you about what you know about this, Bulma." The principal said.

"I came to school one day, and Chi Chi and Eighteen showed me these pictures. I became upset, and after that Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta came and saw the pictures. When Yamcha got there, we all yelled at him and called him a cheater. But Vegeta later told me that they were actually fake, which is when I came to you. Earlier today, I asked Chi Chi where she got the pictures from and she told me that Eighteen had them and said she took them. I asked Eighteen and she said Chi Chi had them and said she took them." Bulma explained. "And then I sent each of them a text saying to meet us in the room where the false pictures were made."

The principal thought for a moment. "I'll need to confirm this by checking each of you girls' phones."

The three girls all handed the principal their phones, and he confirmed what Bulma had told him. He then handed them back their phones and sighed sadly.

"Bulma, I hate to inform you of this, but the person who did this..." He trailed off.

"Was Chi Chi, wasn't it?" Bulma finished for him.

"Huh?" Chi Chi gasped.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The principal finished.

"What? Bulma, no! I would never! It must have been Eighteen! Like I said, she told me she took the photos. She was obviously the one who did this. Think about it, she didn't even show up at the room you told us to meet in!" Chi Chi tried to argue.

"She didn't show up because she didn't know where to go. I told you guys to meet me in the room where the false photos were made, but I never told her what room that was. In fact, I never told _either_ of you what room it was, yet somehow you knew." Bulma countered.

Chi Chi looked down with worry, realizing she had been caught. All five students turned angry glares towards her.

"Chi Chi, tell me you didn't do this." Goku said with a disappointed tone. She had no reply.

"How could you?!" Bulma screamed at the person she thought was her friend. "How could you do this?"

"I- I just wanted you to be happy-" Chi Chi started but was cut off by Bulma.

"And what about Yamcha? Did he deserve to be treated the way he was because of you?" She seethed. "You told me you were my best friend and you would always be honest with me."

"But Bulma, I-"

"You lied!" Bulma screamed.

"Bulma, he would have never been any good for you. You were better off-"

"That wasn't your decision to make. It was Bulma's." Eighteen countered. Chi Chi sighed, then glared at Vegeta.

"You idiot! Why did you tell? Do you see what you did to me?" She started saying to Vegeta, who silently started at her, unsure of what to say.

"Stop it, Chi Chi! Vegeta told the truth. You're the one who did this! Don't blame him!" Goku defended.

This whole time Krillin had been silently seething. "So you tried to ruin Yamcha's reputation, ruin his friendships with all of us… just because you thought you knew what was best for Bulma better than she did?! And then you tried to blame my girlfriend for it?!" He raged. Eighteen had to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Chi Chi flinched from his angry tone. She had thought that they would forgive her easily. She thought they would give her credit for thinking she was helping. But as she frantically searched each of their eyes for any sign of mercy or forgiveness and found none, she was starting to realize just how much trouble she had gotten herself into.

"I hope you know what this means, Chi Chi. About us." Goku told her solemnly. "I can't trust you. And I can't forgive you. We are done."

Goku then walked away. The others began to follow suit. Chi Chi desperately tried to stop them. "Guys wait-"

"Shut up!" Eighteen yelled at her. "No one else here has anything to say to you."

The group dispersed then, each person still reeling at the discovery that it was Chi Chi who did this. They all needed time to cool off, especially Krillin. The next day, the principal met with them to tell them that Chi Chi had been suspended for five days, and that she was banned from any and all computer activities for the remainder of that school year, including computer courses. Krillin had been upset to learn that Eighteen hadn't been letting Yamcha talk to him, but he knew she meant well and such was her nature, so he didn't hold it against her. He was also still somewhat upset with Vegeta for not mentioning the photograph's lack of authentication, but since he came clean on his own, Krillin didn't hold that against him either.

Just one day after finding out what Chi Chi did, the group (minus Chi Chi of course) was back to normal. But there was one last thing they still needed to take care of.

 **\- A few days later -**

It was Saturday, and Yamcha had just gotten unpacked after arriving home from his trip and was on his way to Krillin's house. Krillin had called him and told him to go there and that they needed to talk. Yamcha was glad to have at least one person who still wanted to talk to him. He seriously missed hanging out with him and Goku. Even Vegeta would have been welcome company.

He knocked on the door, immediately afterwards being greeted by Krillin who ushered him inside.

"Surprise!" A loud chorus was heard as Goku, Vegeta, and even Bulma and Eighteen all stepped out, smiling. Goku was the first to walk up to him.

"Yamcha, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for accusing you of cheating. We know you didn't. Chi Chi set you up." He explained.

"What? Really?" Yamcha asked, slightly confused.

"Yes she did Yamcha." Bulma answered. "But we're not friends with her anymore. And I really am sorry for the way I treated you."

"That goes for all of us." Eighteen spoke next, her expression much warmer and kinder than the last time she had said those words to him. "And I'm sorry for not letting you talk to Krillin. He never really believed that you cheated on Bulma."

"Yamcha..." It was Vegeta. Yamcha turned to him. "I'm ashamed of how I handled the situation. I knew for a month and let it go on and on. I shouldn't have wanted to get Bulma that way. I hope someday you can forgive me."

"Guys, guys, guys!" Yamcha began. "Listen, I forgive all of you. I know the last month hasn't exactly been fun for me, in fact, it was pretty much hell. But right now, I just want to be able to chill with my friends again. I think I've had more than enough of this whole 'being mad at each other' drama for one lifetime."

After that, the whole group just kind of hung out. They ordered pizza, played games, and just kind of messed around for the rest of the night. Things were winding down when Bulma came up to Yamcha with a somewhat worried expression on her face.

"Yamcha, listen..." Bulma trailed off. Yamcha wasn't worried. He knew what she was going to say.

"Bulma, if you want to go out with Vegeta, I'm totally fine with it." He said to her.

"Huh?" She stumbled.

"I know you're crazy about him, and I just want you to be happy, no matter who you want to be with. To be honest I kind of figured you did a while ago, I've made my peace with it. So go for it!" Yamcha explained.

"Oh, thank you for understanding, Yamcha!" Bulma said sincerely, giving him a tight hug.

She then went over to Vegeta. "So, can we make this official? Like, with no secrets this time?" She asked him.

His response was to kiss her deeply. "You have my word."

Yamcha, Goku, Krillin, and Eighteen all gave them an applause. Bulma then launched into a full scale discussion with Vegeta on where their first 'real' date should be.

From that night onward, the six of them had become closer friends than they ever had been before. They never knew if they would all still be in the same relationships that they were in forever. But if there was one thing that they all learned, it was that romantic relationships didn't have to dictate their friendship.

 **Author's Notes- Well, that's all folks! I wrote this because I hate how Yamcha is always branded a cheater and cast out just because Bulma is with Vegeta. Actually, a few of my DBZ fics have been inspired sort of by things I saw in other stories and didn't like. But I always try to make them enjoyable to read nonetheless. I know Vegeta was a little OOC in this fic, and I'm going to fix the description to show that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I have a lot more stories on the way. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
